Supreme Kai (position)
The Supreme Kais (界王神, Kaiōshin; lit. "World King God"), also known as the Creation Gods (創造神, Sōzōshin),Chōzenshū 1, 2013 are the Shinjin who have the ultimate duty to protect the universe of their position. They possess godly powers and live on their respective planets in the Other World. They far outclass the regular Kai as while the lower Kai watch over the living world, the Supreme Kais watch over both the Other World and the living world.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Along with the Gods of Destruction, they are the ruling and overseeing class of the twelve, formerly eighteen, universes, and each universe has its own set of gods. Concept The Kai and Supreme Kai seem to be based on the deities who watch over the cardinal directions in Hindu scriptures (guardians of the directions) and Buddhist faith (Four Heavenly Kings). There are generally four main guardians, sometimes eight, with two additional guardians who govern and protect space, for a total of ten gods (like the Kai and Supreme Kai). Overview Origins All of the Supreme Kai were originally born on Kaishin as Core People. When a Kaiju grows an incredibly rare golden fruit, this means that a Supreme Kai will be born.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guides, 2009 Normally there are three Supreme Kai in each Universe, with two on duty and if one of the Supreme Kai was to die in an accident, then the currently-inactive third Supreme Kai would grow in the Sacred World of the Kai like a plant,Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 Though one of the active Supreme Kais acts as the primary Supreme Kai, while the other is an attendant. However, in some universes there have been eras where there were more than three Supreme Kai active at one time as, for unknown reasons, Universe 7 previously had five active Supreme Kais. In rare occasions, a regular Kai can be trained into a Supreme Kai if they have a high enough battle power or if they accomplish a particular feat (such as when Chronoa managed to raise the divine bird Tokitoki into an adult). In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is revealed that other beings besides Shinjin can become Supreme Kais as the Majin Ratopa is said to have a former Supreme Kai. Role In Universe 7, the five Supreme Kai ruled over the entire universe 5 Million Before Age, with the Grand Supreme Kai overseeing them (the same way that the regular Kai rule over their individual quadrants of the living world, with a Grand Kai in charge of the four of them). They are the Gods of Creation who provide the catalyst for life and planets to be born, as opposed to the Gods of Destruction who destroy life and planets, which maintains the balance of the universe. Supreme Kai are able to provide the impetus for planets to be born; also, they will sometimes divide up one planet and increase the number of planets. They even do things like create life-forms, or transplant them from another planet, but their basic job is to watch over the numerous planets. Because the number of planets is so very large, the four regular Kai help them out as well. The Supreme Kais intervene if it appears that the world's balance will crumble, but normally, they merely act in an advisory role for new life-forms, and do not get involved. The Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting once every millennium. In Universe 7, during one of these meetings, held roughly 75 Million Before Age, they got into an argument over some trifling thing and the short-tempered God of Destruction Beerus sealed the Old Kai away inside the Z Sword, as it would not have been proper for him to destroy the Sacred World of the Kais itself. They also meet together on other occasions such as working together in protecting the universe from major threats in their respective jurisdiction. Eliminating threats is usually the duty under the God of Destruction. In addition to the Supreme Kai that watch over each Universe from the Sacred World of the Kai, there is also the Supreme Kai of Time that watches over time and space for the Time Nest, with the important role of protecting the history of the Universe, a position she obtained after raising the divine bird Tokitoki (which has the power to create time) into an adult.Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 In addition to watching over time and space, the Supreme Kai of Time is tasked with the care and protection of the divine bird that creates time and the care of its Time Eggs which have the power to create time for an entirely new universe.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Shin states that each Universe 7 Supreme Kai could defeat the tyrant Frieza (before he had trained) in one blow (in the English dub he states that each of the Supreme Kai were a thousand times more powerful than Frieza). But all except for him were killed (Elder Kai also survived the incident as well due to Elder Kai being trapped in the Z-Sword and Chronoa survived as she live within the Time Nest) or absorbed by Majin Buu in 5 Million Before Age, resulting in the mindless killing machine seen in the first two forms of Buu being "tamed" into becoming the innocuous fat Majin Buu first shown in the series.Dragon Ball Z episode 219, "Energy Drain" Like the regular Kai, the Supreme Kai are among the few living residents in Other World. However, they can still die, though this does not affect them much, as they are already in Other World. Being heavenly deities, they usually retain their bodies after death and receive halos but are not forced to visit King Yemma; this is likely due to the supremacy they have over the giant ogre. Supreme Kais are linked to the God of Destruction of their universe, and if the Gods of Destruction were to die, all of the Supreme Kais would too, as to offset the balance of that particular universe.Dragon Ball Super manga, Chapter 15 Only the gods themselves and those closest to them possess such knowledge (as it could lead to the Supreme Kais being targeted in order to kill the God of Destruction of their universe, as they are generally weaker than the Gods of Destruction).Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Supreme Kais all wear Potara Earrings in order to display their position. According to the Super manga (and as displayed by Akira Toriyama's artwork), Supreme Kais all wear green Potara Earrings, and non-Supreme Kais are not allowed to wear green Potaras."Goku Black's True Identity" In the anime only Supreme Kais have been depicted with several other colored earrings, for example in the anime the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 possess yellow ones. Attendant Supreme Kais There also exist a lesser type of Supreme Kai who exist primarily as attendants for the higher ranking Supreme Kai. The attendants do however wear exclusive green Potara Earrings that only Supreme Kais can wear, denoting them as being Supreme Kai themselves, just of a lesser ranking. The only two attendant Supreme Kais seen are Kibito and the Universe 6 Attendant. Future Trunks' timeline As a result of the actions of Future Dabura, Future Zamasu, and Goku Black, all of the Supreme Kais of each universe in Future Trunks' timeline have been killed. With Future Zamasu and Goku Black remaining, as Supreme Kais. Under their rule, the role of Supreme Kai changed radically. Instead of being peaceful watchers and advisors, the Supreme Kais are now allowed to take action into their creations, meant for a God of Destruction's role but in a more active sense, some which call these actions, "immoral". Personality Like the Gods of Destruction, the Supreme Kais are inherently good-hearted and/or neutral deities, who seek to do the best to defend the universe, and do not commonly associate with mortals. Despite this, however, they are not immune to corruption, and indeed can, in fact, become evil, the examples being various incarnations of Zamasu. Also, unlike Zen-Oh, Future Zen-Oh and the Angels, who they serve, and like the Gods of Destruction, they share the emotions that mortals possess and are prone to the same revolt and rage to abuse of power, injustice, evil and tyranny. Power As gods, the Supreme Kais possess a high degree of might, with each of the Supreme Kais of Universe 7 being said to be strong enough to defeat Frieza (before his training) in a single blow. While by nature they are much stronger than a regular Kai, if a said Kai were to exhibit a high enough battle prowess and/or power, they would be eligible to become a Supreme Kai as seen with Zamasu. Attendant Supreme Kais are notably much weaker than main Supreme Kais, as the attendant Kibito was said to only have power roughly equivalent to base Gohan during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. However, they are not the strongest gods in existence, as the Gods of Destruction far exceed them in strength. While the Supreme Kais tend to fear their destroyer counterparts, though they cannot be killed by them, as they would perish with them. They also tremble before Zeno, who is the superior to all gods. Special Abilities * Godly Ki - As deities, they also have godly ki, which allows them to not only mask their true level of strength but also make their presence completely undetectable by mortals and Scouters. Dabura also noted that their ki can not be used to revive Majin Buu presumably due to its divine nature. * Extended Lifespan - Unlike the normal Shinjin, who can possibly become normal Kai, the Shinjin born from the special gold fruit have far more power and longer lifespans, well over 5 million years compared to the average member of their race, whose lifespans is around 75,000 years. Should they chose, a Supreme Kai can also transfer their life-force to other souls to resurrect them. Both Elder Kai and Supreme Kai of Time are known to have lived for at least 75 Million years with only a millennium age difference between them (Elder Kai is 1000 years older than Chronoa). *'Life Link' - In order to maintain balance in the Universe which they oversee, the Supreme Kais' lives are linked to the God of Destruction of their respective universe. Thus if one is killed, the other will die as well, in order to keep the balance between creation and destruction. While being killed in battle is a very remote possibility for a God of Destruction (who are generally very powerful), Supreme Kais are more easier to kill as they are generally not as powerful, meaning that killing a Supreme Kai is an effective method of killing a God of Destruction, as shown by Goku Black and Future Zamasu's murder of the Supreme Kais, which lead to deaths of the Gods of Destruction that they were linked too. * Telepathy - Supreme Kais have powerful mental prowess, able to communicate mentally from great distances and read minds. They can also perceive countless events spanning all across the universe through their near-omniscient vision or Divination via a crystal ball. * Telekinesis - Supreme Kais are very potent in telekinetic feats. They can subdue foes in complete paralysis, lift massive objects of immense density, and launch a myriad of targets. * Instantaneous Movement - While normally only indirectly engaging with the various events of the universe, Supreme Kais are able to instantly traverse to anywhere they please. Because of their immense awareness of both the universe and the separate realms, there is virtually nowhere they cannot go. * Magic Materialization - As gods of creation, Supreme Kais are able to manifest various forms of matter to suit their needs. They can even summon objects within a close enough proximity. * Healing - Similar to Namekians, Supreme Kais also possess powerful healing and rejuvenating powers, able to restore one to full health and overall performance in an instant, even if one is on the brink of death. Dragon Ball Super, chapter 20 The Supreme Kai of Time also demonstrates this ability in Xenoverse. * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Supreme Kai of Time is revealed to have animated a dragon statue causing it to appear as if it where alive in order to demonstrate the power of divine beings such as herself and Elder Kai to doubtful members of the Time Patrol. It is implied that Chronoa may have actually brought the statue to life, as it ended up growing large enough to destroy Toki Toki City (as a result this ability may be tied with the Supreme Kai's role as Gods of Creation). Known Supreme Kai Universe 1 *Universe 1 Supreme Kai Universe 2 *Universe 2 Supreme Kai Universe 3 *Universe 3 Supreme Kai Universe 4 *Universe 4 Supreme Kai Universe 5 *Universe 5 Supreme Kai Universe 6 *Universe 6 Supreme Kai *Universe 6 Attendant (attendant Supreme Kai)The attendant possess green Potara identical to the main Supreme Kai Universe 7 *Young Elder Kai (East Supreme Kai; formerly/fused) *Old Kai (fusion of Young Elder Kai and Old Witch; former) *Grand Supreme Kai (formerly; inactive/deceased) *North Supreme Kai (formerly; deceased) *Shin (East Supreme Kai; acting Universe 7 Supreme Kai) *West Supreme Kai (formerly; deceased) *South Supreme Kai (formerly; inactive/deceased) *Kibito (attendant Supreme Kai)According to Akira Toriyama, Kibito possess green Potara Earrings *Kibito Kai (fusion of Shin and Kibito; defused) Universe 8 *Universe 8 Supreme Kai Universe 9 *Roh Universe 10 *Gowasu *Zamasu (apprentice Supreme Kai/temporary Supreme Kai; deceased) *Future Zamasu (Supreme Kai; deceased) *Goku Black (Supreme Kai with a Saiyan body; deceased) *Fusion Zamasu (fusion of present and future Zamasu; deceased) Universe 11 *Kai Universe 12 *Universe 12 Supreme Kai Other *Zen (ぜン) - Supreme Kai Hero''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *Fen (フェン) - Supreme Kai Elite *Wairu (ワイル) - Supreme Kai Berserker *Litee (attendant Supreme Kai; from another dimension) *Chronoa (Supreme Kai of Time) *Ratopa (Majin Supreme Kai; formerly)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Trivia *The Kai seem to be based on the guardians of the direction from Hindu scriptures. There are generally four main guardians, with an additional six, who govern and protect space. The Supreme Kai are based on the guardians Isana (northeast), Agni (southeast), Vayu (northwest) and Nirrti (southwest), with Grand Supreme Kai being derived from Vishnu (nadir). *A Supreme Kai who wears a Time Ring is unaffected by past or future events that directly affect their past or future selves, as Goku Black explains. He remained unaffected by Zamasu's death at the hands of Beerus. Gallery References ru:Кайошины pt-br:Kaiohshin ca:Kaioshin es:Kaio-shin Category:Deities Category:Shinjin